


Feels Like the First Time

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pain Transference, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a month into their new "relationship" Aiden decides to try sex from the bottom, but just with Danny.  Ethan, understanding why, goes to Scott's for a movie marathon with the rest of the pack.  Halfway through the movie, their twin-pain-transference kicks in and Ethan feels everything that's happening to his brother, which leads to an embarrassing situation in front of the rest of the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the reviews from the many (read: three) people that commented, I've decided to continue this relationship with a series, dedicating each one-shot to a kink that is supernaturally related.

Danny slowly opened his eyes with a hum of contentment at the feeling of warmth that surrounded him. Blinking away the sleep, he gazed into the tired eyes of Aiden who smiled at him warmly. This thing that the three of them had going was still going strong, despite everybody's expectations.

"Morning." Danny said, his voice gruff.

"Morning." Aiden returned, his voice just as hoarse. "Sleep good?"

"Perfect." Danny said, snuggling in closer to the werewolf. The wolf at his back followed so that it was hard to tell where one person began and the other began. "How 'bout you Ethan?" Danny asked.

"It's nice to have a life-size teddy to snuggle with." Ethan's breath blew across the back of the Hawaiian's neck.

"Hey!"

"Well, he's not exactly fluffy, but he is warm and great snuggle material." Aiden agreed with his brother, earning a snort from Danny. Behind him, Ethan chuckled and unwound his arm from around Danny's waist, the bed dipping as he moved to get out.

"I'm going to go take a shower so Morrell doesn't threaten to kick in the door on us again." Ethan informed his boyfriend and his brother, leaning down to give Danny a good morning kiss before departing for the bathroom. Not long after this threesome happened, they twins were forced to leave the penthouse because Deucalion was no longer paying for it. Morrell, as the Emmissary for the now defunct Alpha Pack, had offered them a home, despite their own efforts in attempting to kill her.

 _Druids_.

Aiden and Danny stayed in bed, facing each other and snuggled closely beneath the heavy comforter. The darker skinned teen felt himself starting to drift off again when he was roused by Aiden.

"No, none of that." Aiden said with a smile. "If you fall back asleep I'll never work up the nerve to ask you what I wanted to." That caught Danny's attention.

"What did you want to ask me?" Aiden's face began to heat up with a fierce blush. To hide it, he curled in more toward Danny, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Danny chuckled. Aiden pulled his face up to look his... friend (with benefits?) in the eye.

"Well, um..." Aiden fumbled over the words. "You remember how you came over last night to study and we ended up - "

"Having mind-blowing sex." Danny finished for him, a large, dimpled smile on his face.

"Yeah." Aiden couldn't stop his own grin from spreading across his face as he remembered the night before. "But..."

"But?"

"When you and Ethan... you know..." The blush was back full force.

"When I fucked him?" Danny's grin had toned down to a bemused little smirk, taking some amusement out of the mighty werewolf's embarassment.

"Yeah, that." Aiden ducked his head down again, his face burning, not meeting Danny's eyes. "Ethan looked like he was really... enjoying it. And you usually do too, and I was wondering if... well maybe I..."

"Could try it?" Danny took mercy and supplied the end of the question. Aiden's face was on fire when he nodded, averting his eyes. "Sure, how about tonight?" Aiden blinked back surprise and looked up into Danny's open brown eyes, just a few inches away fom his own. At the twin's confused look, he just smiled more. "We could make a whole evening out of it."

"No!" Aiden almost shouted, remembering to lower his voice so as not to alert his brother to the conversation. Danny's eyesbrows rose into his hairline at the vehemence of that one word.

"No?"

"No, not no, just..." Once again Aiden struggled with words, not being as articulate as his brother or Danny, or hell, even that noisy chatterbox who never shut up. "It's my first time... you know..."

"Bottoming." Danny supplied.

"Yeah, that." Seriously, he was a badass werewolf, not some blushing schoolboy. "I know you and Ethan are officially dating and I'm just..."

"Hey," Danny scooted forward on his side, his hand coming up to cup the side of Aiden's face. "You're as much a part of this as you want to be." Aiden's brown eyes widened and flashed that brilliant shade of electric blue for a split second.

"So, you mean, like... boyfriends?" Aiden had never felt so small than he did in that moment. Danny nodded. Once again, Aiden's eyes lit up azure and he surged forward, sealing his lips to Danny's in a bruising kiss. A second later, he pulled back to look at Danny with a serious expression. "But what about Ethan?"

"What about Ethan?" the twin in question said as he sauntered back into the room, towel tied loosely around his hips, water beaded on his taut skin, and another towel over his head, rubbing out the excess moisture.

"Your brother was concerned about where they three of us stood in this threesome we have going on." Danny informed Ethan, sitting up and letting the blankets fall away from his bare and muscular upper torso.

"Where _do_ we stand?" Ethan asked, suddenly just as tense as his brother.

"Where we were." Danny replied. "Just, now instead of me and you, it's me and you and Aiden. We're all in this together." The tension eased out of the twins. "Besides, I like flaunting my how twin boyfriends in front of everybody at school. It does wonders for my popularity."

"But you were already popular." Aiden spoke up, rolling onto his back, his own chest now bare to the room.

"I know, but now I'm more so." Danny said with a wicked grin. "I can't wait to rub it in Jackson's face." Throwing aside the blanket, Danny stood, naked as the day he was born and strode toward the bathroom to take his own shower. Both twins watched him leave the room, Ethan's eyes glued to that perfect ass and Aiden's eyes on the back of his head, wondering how he was going to bring up the conversation they'd been having before Ethan interrupted. Sighing, he let himself fall back onto the bed.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Aiden looked up when Danny sat down next to him at the picnic table in front of the school. The werewolf looked past the popular teen but didn't see his brother anywhere, which was unusual during school because Ethan generally glued himself to his boyfriend.

"Hey," Danny said with a smile, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss, right there in front of everyone. When he pulled back, Aiden couldn't help his own grin from sliding across his face.

"Hey."

"So, about what we were talking about this morning." Danny cut right to the chase. "You want to try sex from the other end?"

"Dude!" Aiden's hand quickly covered Danny's mouth as his eyes darted around the school's lawn, looking to see if anyone had been paying attention. Against his palm, he could feel Danny grinning, as well as see the mirth in his eyes. "You can't just go shouting stuff like that." With a quick lick from his tongue, Danny dislodged Aiden's hand.

"I wasn't shouting." Danny explained. "I was asking a question. We never got to finish our conversation from earlier." Ducking his head to hide the growing blush, Aiden reached up and scratched the back of his neck in embarassment.

"Sorry. I just..." Aiden looked up at the still smiling Danny and couldn't stop his own smile from responding. Danny just had that effect on people. With another quick look around, he inched forward so that he and the human were closer. "I was wondering if, for my first time, it could just be you and me?" He whispered.

"You mean, get rid of Ethan?" Danny's eyebrows rose toward his hairline.

"Not permanently." Aiden quickly verified. "But, I just want to..."

"Relax." Danny seriously needed to stop finishing his sentences.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to him. See if I can get him to go hang with the rest of the pack or something, just for tonight." Danny reasoned.

"You're the best, Danny." Aiden leaned forward and stole his own kiss this time, making sure it was more thorough than the one they just shared. Aiden didn't believe in holding back, so he might as well give people a show.

"I know." Danny agreed when they came up for air. "But what do you want me to tell Ethan?" At Aiden' confused expression, he clarified "About why we want to be alone?"

"You can tell him, just don't advertise it to everyone." Aiden said. "I just want to try it to see if I like it. Don't really need my business spread around."

"They wouldn't do that." Danny defended his friends.

"Not on purpose, but Stilinski has a big mouth and is somewhat less than subtle." Aiden reasoned.

"Touché." Danny agreed before leaning in and snagging one more quick kiss before standing up. "Alright. I'll get Ethan out of the house tonight and come over around sevenish."

"Sounds good." Aiden smiled, agreeing with his boyfriend (that was going to take some used to saying.) "I'll see you then." Danny picked up his bag from where he dumped it on the floor and turned to walk back to the school, Aiden's eyes mimicking his brother's from this morning and staying trained on that perfect ass.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"Ethan!"

The werewolf in question looked up from his lunch at the sound of his name being called, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend moving through the sea of students toward the "Pack Table." The other wolves and members of the Pack looked up and greeted Danny as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Hey." Ethan grinned, leaning over to steal a kiss from Danny. "What's up?"

"You don't have anything planned tonight, do you?" Danny asked, earning a smile from the werewolf.

"No. Why?"

"Aiden wants to... celebrate, our declaration from this morning." Ethan arched an eyebrow.

"What declaration?" Lydia asked, trying to rid her voice of all emotion as she sat next to Stiles at the table, Jackson taking the seat on her other side. Almost immediatly, the tension at the table skyrocketed.

"Aiden officially became my boyfriend." Danny responded with a cheeky grin, taking particular pride in watching Jackson's jaw clench and Lydia's eye twitch.

"What about Ethan?" Stiles couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Also still my boyfriend."

"Wait, so you're dating twin werewolves?"

"Yes I am."

"Only Danny." Stiles muttered under his breath as he turned back to what the school cafeteria attempted to pass off as french fries. Having heard the comment, Danny smirked triumphantly.

"So, I'm assuming you're telling me this because Aiden wants some alone time?" Ethan asked.

"Just this once." Danny clarified. "The first official time and all that." He explained without any embarassment about discussing his sex life among other students.

"We're all getting together at my place tonight for a movie marathon and bad chinese food." Scott offered, sitting next to Kira, with Allison and Isaac on the opposite side of the table. "You're more than welcome to come over."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Ethan sent Scott a smile, because seriously, how could you not smile at the sincere puppy dog-slash-boy scout? That was a rhetorical question. You can't. He turned back to face Danny. "So, am I allowed to come home tonight or should I find somewhere else to crash?"

"We should, hopefully, be ready for bed around midnight." Danny offered. "And it is your home."

"I'll shoot you a text." Ethan informed him.

"Works for me."

The pair exchanged another kiss before Danny stood back up.

"Gotta go. Band practice." He offered the rest of the table a wave, virtually ignoring when Jackson moved to go talk to him, and left the cafeteria.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"So..." Aiden asked from where he leaned against his dresser, looking at Danny sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well, when two boys love each other very much..." Danny started, earning a small smile from Aiden.

"You know what I mean." Aiden 'scolded.'

"Why don't you start by coming over here." Danny countered. Aiden moved to cross the room and stand between Danny's spread thighs, hands on his shoulders before he leaned down to seal their lips together. The kiss progressed from just a caress of lips to something a little more thorough, something with tongue and teeth and roaming hands. Without realizing it, Aiden found himself leaning more of his wait onto Danny, forcing him back onto the bed, where the werewolf ended up straddling his waist and doing his best to not break the kiss. Danny grinned against Aiden's lips, letting his hands wander up his boyfriend's back and under his thin shirt, tracing spirals into the fever-warm skin. As his hands strayed to the sides, Aiden squirmed on top of him, pulling back from the kiss to chuckle against the Hawaiian's lips.

"Tickles." Aiden whispered softly, moving to kiss Danny's jaw and follow it to that spot just behind his ear, causing the human to groan. As Aiden tried his best to suck a lasting mark into the smooth collumn of Danny's neck, the human in question continued to move his hands up that well muscled back. Aiden sat up for a second to let Danny pull his shirt off before moving back down and focusing his attention on the other side of his neck. Over the course of the next few seconds Danny wiggled his way further up the bed before flipping them so that he was on top. Danny pulled off his own t-shirt while Aiden kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, moving things along a lot faster.

Kicking off his own shoots before grabbing the legs of Aiden's jeans, Danny pulled them down those long, lean legs, his boxers going along for the ride. Tossing the denim and cotton aside, Danny popped the button on his own jeans and crawled up between Aiden's legs, grinning dangerously around the thick flesh of the werewolf's dick, loving the lust-blown look on Aiden's face. Maintaining eye contact, Danny licked a broad, wet stripe up the length of his member, swirling his tongue around the almost hooked head before taking it in his mouth. Aiden let out a long groan and threw his head back on the pillow as Danny went to work. Despite all the reservations he'd had when he started this thing with Danny, he still gave the human his due. He gave the best head.

Danny continued a slow and steady pace, loving the small sighs that came out of Aiden's mouth. The werewolf in question let his hands wander through the human's hair, gently massaging his scalp and guiding him up and down. This continued for the next several moments until Danny pulled off with a soft 'pop.' Aiden whined softly at the lost of that delicious heat, but moaned contently when Danny crawled the rest of the way up his body and kissed his boyfriend. Danny shared the taste of his werewolf with the werewolf himself before pulling back to smile warmly.

"Roll over." Danny whispered, loving the slightly confused look on Aiden's face as he blinked his own eyes open. Seeing his boyfriend stretched out above him and haloed by the rapidly fading sunlight made him think thoughts that were seriously unmanly and it took him a minute to process the human's words.

"What?"

"Roll over." Danny repeated, bemused at the blond's confusion. "It'll be more comfortable for the first time." Aiden still looked like he was having a little trouble processing his words so Danny hooked a hand under his hip and started to turn him until he got the message and rolled over on his own. Pulling a pillow toward him, Aiden folded his arms under it and rested his head, doing his best to relax as he listened to Danny removing his own jeans and grabbing the bottle of lube from the backpack thrown on the floor. Returning to the bed, he settled himself between Aiden's legs once again, his broad shoulders spreading those powerful thighs further apart. Pressing a few gentle kisses against his cheeks, he reached up and pulled them apart.

"I'm going to return the favor that you gave me." And with those words, Danny dove in, his tongue lapping at the tight furl of muscle with his broad tongue. Aiden, for his part, clutched the pillow tighter and bit into it, knowing that he would howl otherwise and every werewolf in town would know what was going on. Danny, sensing Aiden's pleasure, chuckled into his target, the vibrations causing Aiden to clutch the sheets tighter, his claws tearing through the fabric as he whined loudly into the pillow. The Hawaiian teen continued to pleasure the werewolf while simultaneously stretching him out for what was to come. Danny pulled back and grabbed the bottle of lube before applying some to his fingers and a small dallop directly where he was just licking.

Aiden hissed at the cold and then tensed when Danny began to ease his finger inside. Danny stilled when Aiden tightened around his finger, letting the werewolf get used to it before he proceeded any further. His free hand roamed up Aiden's back and rubbed in soothing circles, willing the werewolf to relax. Once he accomplished his goal of relaxing his boyfriend, the finger encased in the tight heat began to move slowly in and out. After a few moments, when he deemed him ready, Danny added more lube to his fingers and Aiden's hole before adding a second finger. Aiden, in response, clutched the pillow tighter as another hand lashed out, his claws scouring the woulden headboard and leaving deep clawmarks.

"Shhhh." Danny comforted him, once again rubbing circles into his skin and leaning over to kiss the small of his back, his fingers very slowly and gently working him open. "Just relax." The fingers began to scissor, stretching him even further, producing a pitiful whine from Aiden. "If you want me to stop, jjst let me know."

"No!" Aiden practically growled, turning to look over his shoulder with those piercing blue eyes that glowed with his werewolf power. Taking a deep, calming breath, Danny watched as those eyes faded back to chocolate brown. "No, keep going."

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Ethan squirmed in his seat on the couch next to Stiles, trying to keep his attention on the movie and fighting off the feelings that were going on... _down there_. The night had been awkward from almost the moment he arrived. Everyone had been there (except Derek and Peter, who cited ' _teenagers_ ' as their reason for not coming), including Jackson and Lydia, so almost immediatly the tension level hit the ceiling. Scott, bless his heart, had tried his best to defuse it and make Ethan feel like a full member of the Pack, with Stiles throwing in threatening jokes that got the twin to laugh, but Jackson glared and Lydia looked cold. And lets not forget Isaac's stink eye from that time that Ethan and Aiden tried to kill him.

Once all the unspoken threats were passed around via eye contact, Stiles had assumed control and popped in Star Wars, excited for Scott to finally watch it, and appalled when Ethan informed him that he too had never seen it. It had then been decided (by Stiles) that the entire Pack had to watch the movie so he could quote it and throw out references that everyone would understand.

About an hour into the movie was when the feeling started. Physical feelings. He tried to ignore them at first and focus on the movie but as time went by, the feeling grew more intense. As they grew, he began to fidget on the couch, his leg or arm occasionally brushing Stiles. After a certain point, Stiles turned to look at him, Scott leaning forward to also look.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ethan brushed if off, readjusting himself by moving his leg to hide the growing bulge forming in his pants.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "Because you've been squirming for the last ten minutes now."

"Yeah, it's noth--ing!" Ethan suddenly lurched foward slightly, clutching the arm of the couch and panting heavily. He opened his mouth to apologize but a long, low groan came out instead at the feelings of stretching going about down in his nether regions. He suddenly realized why Aiden and Danny wanted to be alone tonight.

"Dude, you reek of arousal." Jackson pointed out in his usual straightforward way, his voice laden with that level of arrogant boredom that only he could pull off. Ethan ignored the handsome scowl on his boyfriend's ex-bestfriend's face and tried to tone down the feelings.

"Is it because of me?" Stiles asked. "Because I know I'm irresistable and all but..." The token human of the group frowned when he noticed Ethan wasn't firing back with a retort, just clutching the couch and breathing heavily, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his face. Realization dawned on him. "Dude, is this because of your brother?"

"What do you mean because of his brother?" Lydia asked as she pretended to look bored and continued to file her nails.

"Ethan and Aiden share pain." Scott offered the group. "So this means that Aiden..."

"Is taking it up the ass." Jackson finished, sounding superior.

"Scott, may I use your bathroom?" Ethan asked, having ignored the conversation around him while fighting to retain control.

"Yeah, of course." Scott answered immediatly, standing up and hovering to offer assistance as Ethan forced himself to his feet. Ethan made it three steps before collapsing to his knees as he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Scott immediatly reached foward to stop him from hurting himself, holding Ethan upright as he groaned long and loud.

 

\- **TEEN WOLF -**

 

Aiden groaned long and loud as Ethan added yet another finger, now up to four. Moving them apart to stretch Aiden to his max, Danny grabbed the bottle of lube once again and moved himself up to his knees before pulling out his fingers, eliciting a whine from the werewolf.

"On your knees." Danny urged, lubing up his own cock while his other hand pulled Aiden him to his own knees, leaving his face burried in the pillow. Once they were both in a suitable position, Danny lined himself up with Aiden and with a quick, sharp thrust, impaled Aiden on the the first inch of his dick.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Ethan cried out again and collapsed bodily to the ground, rolling onto his back and panting heavily, oblivious to the stares of his Pack.

"Well, what do you know, this evening turned out to be more fun than I thought." Jackson gloated, leaning back in his chair with a smug, superior grin on his face, watching Ethan writhe around on the floor. Meanwhile, Ethan continued to moan wantonly as he thrashed back and forth, both enjoying and fighting off the amazing sensations falling upon his body. If this hadn't been Aiden's first time, these feelings wouldn't be effecting him as much as they were, not that he was complaining. Another long groan that morphed into a pseudo howl crawled out of his throat and reverberated through the house, causing the other werewolves to shift slightly, their eyes glowing and claws out. It looked (or more acurately, felt) like Danny and Aiden were done with the foreplay and getting to the main event.

" _Wow_." Stiles half-whispered, ignoring the glowing eyes of the shapeshifter around him and focusing his gaze on the absolutely wrecked look on Ethan's face.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"There, I'm all the way in." Danny said, one hand gripping Aiden's hip and the other running up and down his back in a calming manner. "You let me know when you want me to move." Aiden nodded hastily, clutching the pillow tightly while he gritted his teeth. Danny, to be more comforting, leaned over and pressed his front tightly against Aiden's back, feeling the sweat slide between them as he kissed his neck lovingly. For a few moments they remained still, just breathing in and out, letting Aiden get used to Danny's size before the werewolf pulled his face from his arms and looked back at Danny, giving him a nod to proceed.

Straightening back up, Danny pulled out an inch, if that, before rocking gently back in. When he received no hiss or painful groan, he repeated the process, slowly opening Aiden and getting him used to the sensations. With each withdraw and thrust back in, Danny withdrew a little more, until he was at the point that he was drawing almost completely out before rushing back in. On one of those thrusts, his dick struck something inside Aiden that caused the twin to convulse and lurch forward, clutching the headboard with clawed hands. Danny followed, using his thighs to open Aiden's legs more as he continued to thrust, aiming for that one spot over and over and over.

The growls and curses that fell from Aiden's lips were music to Danny's ears.

Somehow, without either of them realizing it, Danny was pounding into Aiden full force, the headboard baning into the wall with each thrust, and each movement punctuated by Aiden's gasps and Danny's moans.

"Right there, Danny! Right there!" Aiden babbled, his grip tightening on the wood and feeling it splinter and crumble beneath his hands. Danny's tempo picked up as he struck Aiden's prostate repeatedly, feeling himself racing toward his climax. Below him, Aiden was panting heavily with exertion, also almost at his end.

"I'm almost there Aiden." Danny forced out, his voice hoarse and his rhythm faltering as he chased his orgasm. One more thrust and he emptied himself inside his boyfriend, the head of his cock pressing right up on Aiden's prostate, which sent him over the edge as well with a loud and fierce howl.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Derek paused in his one-handed push-ups to cock his head toward the windows when he heard the howl. On the couch more in the shadows, Peter chuckled under his breath while flipping the page in his book. Shaking his head, Derek went back to his exercise.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Scott, Isaac and Jackson all looked toward the living room window, their eyes aglow, red, golden and blue respectively as they heard Aiden's pleasured howl. That howl was echoed seconds later much closer when Ethan arched his back and clutched the door frame he was lying next to hard enough to splinter the wood. A large wet spot spread down the thigh of his jeans as he too reached his orgasm. A minute or so later, Ethan came back to himself and collapsed to the floor, his breathing accelerated as if he'd just run the marathon.

Remembering where he was, he looked up to see the rest of his Pack looking at him, some with embarassment (Scott, Allison and Isaac), some with feigned boredom (Jackson and Lydia), and then their was Stiles who managed to look both intrigued and aroused. Ethan felt his face burn as the blush spread up his neck and across his cheeks.

"Um... do you think I could use your bathroom to clean up?" he asked, unwilling to look Scott, his alpha, in the eye.

"Yeah, go ahead." Scott's reply came way-too-fast. "Up the stairs, first door on your left."

Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, Ethan climbed to his feet and moved gingerly toward the stairs, pulling his phone from his pocket as he climbed the steps.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Danny and Aiden collapsed upon the bed, breathing loudly and heavily, their bodies slick with sweat and other bodily fluids. At the last second, Danny moved to the side so as to not crush Aiden under his weight, the movement causing him to spill out of his boyfriend. Aiden stayed on his stomach, panting into the pillow while Danny manuevered himself onto his side so he could throw his arm and leg over the werewolf and cuddle.

"So..." Danny started breathily. "How was is?"

Aiden could stop the laugh that just bubbled out past his lips. And once he started, he couldn't stop, with Danny soon joining him in his mirth. He turned his head to the side to look at his human lover.

"It was amazing." He replied, his voice rough and hoarse. He inched foward so he could press his lips to Danny's and enjoy the tender kiss that was bound to follow that rough fucking. The kiss didn't last long as Danny's phone rang from the pocket of his jeans, which lay behind the bed. Breaking apart, Aiden groaned as he pushed his sore body to the edge of the bed to snag the article of clothing and the annoying-slash-loud device from the pocket. He handed it to Danny without looking at the caller ID and buried his face back into the pillows, feeling that post-coital fatigue settle into his muscles.

"Hey Ethan." Danny's voice brought him back to the present and he turned to look at him, focusing his hearing on the person on the other end of the line.

"You know, if you'd have told me you were going to be doing that, I wouldn't have hung out with a bunch of other werewolves." Aiden recognized Ethan's voice come over the speaker. "I'm not going to be able to look Scott or anyone in the eye for a while."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, reaching over with his free hand to trace his finger up and down Aiden's spine, making the werewolf shiver.

"Pain transference." Ethan answered. "It was Aiden's first time, so it probably hurt a little. I was in the middle of a Star Wars marathon when I had the distinct feeling I was being fucked by my boyfriend.."

"So, I basically fucked both of you at the same time?" Danny asked. "And I'm assuming you reached your happy time in front of everybody?"

"Yes." Ethan growled.

This time is was Danny who couldn't stop laughing, setting off Aiden and after a few moments Ethan as well. Once Danny had calmed down, he pulled the phone close to his ear.

"Come home, Ethan." Danny whispered into the phone, watching Aiden's eyes begin to droop as he started to drift off himself. "Doesn't feel right without you on my other side."

"Be there in twenty." Ethan replied.

"We aren't going anywhere." Danny cut the connect and cuddle closer to Aiden. "Maybe next time we can make it a threesome with me in the middle. That way we're all pleasured at both ends." Aiden couldn't stop the sleepy yet aroused groan that escaped his lips at the thought. Without thinking, he moved forward and began to lazily kiss Danny, feeling himself float off into the realm of dreams. He didn't know why he'd been so nervous about this, it was fantastic. He couldn't wait until they could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, people, please review and comment. I've worked really hard on this and lost some sleep and would really appreciate if you took two seconds out of your time to tell me whether you loved it or hated it. There's nothing I hate more than people who read my story and then follow it without a review. If that continues, I'll just stop updating. Sorry to rant, but I'm needy and like the attention.


End file.
